Clara como una nota musical (Lukanette)
by July Hope
Summary: Después de ser liberado del Akuma y firmar con Bob Ross, los integrantes de Kitty Section deciden celebrarlo en el barco de los Couffaine, pero Marinette y Luka tienen una charla pendiente, así que el muchacho se debate entre huir de esa conversación o arriesgarse a descubrir si su amiga lo corresponde


(POV Luka)

La tenía sujeta por el brazo.

No sólo eso, la estaba amenazando. Bob Ross estaba amenazando a mi musa con palabras frías y déspotas, obligándola a desistir de decir la verdad en la televisión, amenazando con quitarle sus sueños de convertirse en una diseñadora y otras cosas.

Y yo, presa de la rabia y de la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, no pude mover un músculo. Sentía cómo mis manos se cerraban con más y más fuerzas en torno a la máscara que XY había copiado sin mucho éxito y quería correr a golpear a Ross con tal de que dejara en paz a Marinette, quien se hacía pequeña en su sitio.

Jamás me imaginé que vería empequeñecida a una mujer tan poderosa como ella me parece, y eso fue el colmo. Eso sumado al hecho de que no fui capaz de protegerla.

Recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Hawk Moth en mi cabeza, prometiéndome la posibilidad de silenciar a aquellos que mentían.

Y a partir de ahí, todo es una mancha borrosa y confusa. Recuerdo a Marinette, yo jamás le haría daño, pero necesitaba hacerle saber aquello. Recuerdo a Ladybug, tratando de disuadirme de mis planes, queriendo convencerme de no hacer caso al villano de París y entregar el Akuma. Recuerdo a los héroes peleando contra mí, el dolor de cabeza que le sigue es incomparable.

Seguro me dieron una paliza.

Recuerdo haber perdido el Akuma y ver a Ladybug frente a mí, y atesoro ese recuerdo como ningún otro en esta vida. Nunca me llamó la atención la heroína de parís. Me parecía noble su pelea y entendía lo de ocultarse tras la máscara, supongo que es para proteger a las personas que ama. Pero alguien que tiene poderes haciendo el bien a otros, eso no es tan extraordinario. Marinette sin habilidad alguna, e incluso con cierto nivel de torpeza, ella sí era una heroína extraordinaria ante mis ojos, porque no importando cuánto tartamudeara en el proceso o cuántas veces perdiera el equilibrio, Marinette siempre luchó por lo que es correcto.

La razón por la que atesoro ese recuerdo fue por la revelación que tuve cuando la miré a los ojos.

—Fuiste akumatizado. —Dice con una sonrisa amable y una mirada tierna. No me acusa de nada, me informa lo que pasó, como si no juzgara mi rabia por lo que hice. —Pero ahora todo está bien.

No, Ladybug no me está juzgando por haber sido akumatizado, ella comprende perfectamente que las emociones que viví fueron lo que le dio la entrada a Hawk Moth, eso sumado a la rabia que sentí al no poder proteger a mi musa... Mi musa...

Sus ojos, su voz, su cabello...

Y la canción comienza a sonar en mi cabeza...

Bob Ross entra al set haciendo escándalo y veo a Chat Noir dirigir una cámara hacia él.

Supongo que Ladybug lo tenía todo planeado.

Ella hace un gesto, una mueca, media sonrisa de autosuficiencia que ya había visto antes, cuando Juleka admira el trabajo de Marinette cuando termina de confeccionar los diseños de los trajes. Y todo cobra sentido. Por eso Marinette no quería que peleara contra los héroes, por eso Ladybug trató de disuadirme... Porque ella no quería tener que pelear conmigo.

Pero guardo su secreto.

Su voz. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya notado el hecho de que esta chica, esta extraordinaria chica, es la heroína de París?

Justo ahora agradezco tanto que use la máscara. Así nadie puede reclamarla como suya, me pregunto si Chat sabe su identidad, pero al ver cómo le coquetea, cómo le ruega por atención, me percato de que él no tiene idea de quién se esconde tras el antifaz. Y sonrío para mí mismo.

Sé que a Marinette le gusta muchísimo Adrien Agreste, lo sé desde la pista de hielo, lo sé desde antes, cuando la conocí no fue difícil notarlo, la canción comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza y todo tuvo sentido.

Nos dan el disco, nos dan el cierre del programa. En menos de diez minutos, todo Kitty Section está en el set y estamos por entrar cuando Marinette me detiene por una mano, preguntándome por algo que dije estando en ese estado.

—Lo lamento, Marinette. Pero no me acuerdo. —Digo sin muchos ánimos, sonriendo apenado por tener que admitir aquello frente a la heroína. De pronto una esperanza surge en mi pecho. Tal vez por fin fui capaz de confesar aquello que tiene tiempo dando vueltas en mi mente. —¿Qué dije?

—No, nada. No es nada importante. —Dice llevándose una mano a la nuca. Sólo la había visto hacer ese gesto estando con Adrien, así que nuevas notas de esperanza se abren paso en mi mente y en mi corazón. —Estabas siendo controlado por un Akuma.

La desilusión se apodera de mí, bajo los hombros, derrotado y abatido, espero no haber cometido un error. Dios, ¿qué habré dicho?

—No sé lo que te dije, pero espero que no sea algo malo. —Y en un segundo me armo de valor, tomo su brazo y la miro directo a los ojos, justo como he imaginado mil veces y mil veces más. Me prometí a mí mismo respetar el hecho de que Marinette está enamorada de otro y no intervenir, pero nunca dije nada de no confesar mis sentimientos. Así que respiro profundo para poder decir con palabras lo que su canción me dice en el corazón. —Porque eres una chica extraordinaria, Marinette. Clara como una nota musical. Sincera como una melodía. —Veo cómo se sonrojan sus mejillas conforme hablo, no es indiferente a mí, mis palabras tienen efecto en ella. De verdad tienen efecto en ella. —Eres la canción que suena en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos.

Y pienso para mí mismo que su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero eso no puedo decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo porque ella no me ha contado la verdad, entonces no tengo derecho.

Mientras tocamos, le dedico un par de miradas fijas y ella me responde con sonrisas amables, pero en sus ojos hay algo más. No puedo creerlo.

Juro que soy el más feliz de todos los enamorados. Pero no quiero dar por sentado el hecho de que creo que mi musa me corresponde, quiero asegurarme, preguntar... ¿Qué? ¿Ella sería mi novia si se lo pidiera? ¿Saldría conmigo?

Hacen el anuncio oficial de la firma del disco, mi madre nos deberá acompañar mañana para revisar los papeles y demás, obviamente mi musa será quien se encargue de plasmar la imagen de nuestro grupo, pero son cosas para pensar mañana.

Juleka y Rose bajan del escenario y corren para abrazar a Marinette, quien les regresa el abrazo y da brinquitos con ellas, emocionadas las tres. Tengo que admitir que me da cierta envidia ese abrazo, quisiera poder poner mis brazos en torno a la cintura de Marinette, darle una vuelta en el aire para celebrar, besarla. Pero esa posibilidad se queda atorada en mi mente un momento más, me controlo y choco palmas con Iván antes de dedicarle una nueva sonrisa a Marinette.

Juleka me dedica una mirada fría. Ella es amiga de Marinette, seguramente sabe que ella está enamorada de Adrien, pero no me importa molestar un poco la existencia de mi hermanita en este momento, no despego la vista de Marinette, que se sonroja ligeramente.

—Es tarde... —Dice por fin mi musa, con esa voz cristalina y diáfana que me hace querer componer música sólo para ella, sólo para su voz. —Deberíamos ir a casa.

—¿Casa? —Interviene Juleka llamando la atención de todos. La miramos confundidos cuando ella se quita la máscara y sonríe de oreja a oreja. —Nada de eso, vamos al barco, tenemos que celebrar esto.

.

(POV Marinette)

Sonrío mientras salimos del Set de grabación. Celebrar en el barco no parece mala idea, un poco de música para despejar la mente, un rato con mis amigos para festejar el disco, unos minutos más con Luka... Luka.

Mi corazón se salta un latido y yo veo al muchacho de cabellos azules, que sostiene la puerta para que pase, sonriendo de medio lado, como si guardara un secreto.

Hace un rato me confesó sus sentimientos, así que no puedo evitar sonreír con timidez y bajar la mirada cuando paso por su lado, murmurando un "gracias" en voz baja, temo que, si trato de alzar un poco más la voz, lo único que salga sea un maullido lastimero. No gracias, ya bastante he hecho el ridículo frente a Luka.

Caminamos en dirección a la calle, ha oscurecido, les envío un mensaje a mis padres para avisar lo que haremos y pedirles que no se preocupen, ellos responden casi de inmediato, así que guardo mi teléfono y sonrío al escuchar a Rose y Juleka comentar lo que pasó en el set.

No puedo evitar quedarme un par de pasos rezagada, me gusta mucho observar a mis amigos, su entusiasmo y su alegría. No es que no me guste estar cerca, pero justo ahora, no quiero reventar esa burbuja de armonía y celebración. Y pienso que Luka tampoco, ya que se queda un par de pasos atrás también. Camino apenas unos centímetros delante, y él no hace ademán de charlar ni de retomar el tema de lo que me dijo en el set, así que agradezco ese momento de calma. No es como que no quiera preguntar mil cosas al respecto, es sólo que me da pena hacerlo frente a Juleka, es su hermana después de todo. Casi estoy segura de que, si tratamos el tema en este momento, ella querrá saber y se olvidará de festejar el triunfo que acaban de obtener. Rose también es muy curiosa, sobre todo cuando se trata de romance, así que no, agradezco que Luka se reserve la conversación.

.

(POV Luka)

No estoy seguro de en qué momento terminamos caminando por la orilla del Sena en camino de nuestro hogar, Juleka y Rose caminan por delante de nosotros, tomadas de la mano mientras Iván no deja de hablar de lo emocionado que está. Mi hermana le ha escrito a Mylène para que nos alcance y poder celebrar todos, Marinette camina un paso por delante de mí, con ambas manos en la espalda y la mirada fija en el suelo. Sonríe distraídamente y yo tengo que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no alargar mi brazo y entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella.

En el barco nos reciben con fiesta, incluso los padres de Marinette están ahí, celebrando y charlando entretenidamente. Alya, Nino, algunos compañeros de mi hermana también se han incluido a la celebración. Veo a Juleka murmurar algo en el oído de Alix y luego ella llama a Alya. Las tres rodean a Rose y, todas juntas, miran en mi dirección.

Le dedico una mirada pesada a mi hermana, no me sonrojo ni aparto la mirada, como haría cualquier otro muchacho, que a mi edad le tienen miedo a las chicas cuando viajan en grupo. No, se necesita más que eso para asustarme. Además, todavía hay algo de rabia en mi interior, ahora estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no haber defendido a Marinette.

Aunque, supongo que es lo mejor.

Cuando mi madre me regaló mi primer guitarra me habían expulsado de la tercera escuela consecutiva, era un desastre, peleaba con todo el mundo por tonterías, siempre a la menor provocación, estaba lleno de raspones y cardenales todo el tiempo, nunca perdí una pelea, así que cuando mi madre me regaló esa guitarra, toda mi furia la canalicé a través de ese instrumento. Comencé a componer en cuanto supe hacer que ese instrumento hablara.

Así que, a mi hermana y a sus amigas les sostengo la mirada, Mylène y Rose son las primeras que rompen el contacto, sonrojadas por haber sido descubiertas. Alix tarda un poco más, pero desiste. Juleka es la última que me suelta la mirada, demasiado acostumbrada a mi rabia como para dejarse intimidar.

Sin embargo, su mirada es dulce, no acusatoria. Eso no sé cómo tomarlo.

.

(POV Marinette)

Juleka me abordó junto con las otras chicas hace un momento, las cuatro me preguntan por lo que Luka me dijo estando en el set y yo termino confesando. No soy buena mintiendo, estando bajo presión es peor. Rose jala aire, amenazando con soltar un grito agudo, pero las manos de Juleka cubren su boca con dulzura, puesto que Luka está cerca.

Miro de reojo en su dirección, él está sirviéndose algo de agua y pasea la mirada distraído. Como si no estuviese interesado en lo que ocurre. Luce tenso, como si estuviese incómodo y recuerdo que, aún en el instituto, él no suele estar rodeado de mucha gente.

Siempre he creído que Luka es un muchacho solitario y profundo, tiene una habilidad especial para leer las emociones de la gente y eso me parece extraordinario.

—¿Luka sereno? —Dice Juleka cuando digo lo que pienso de él. —Claro que no. —Comenta mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

Todas miramos en su dirección y yo me arrepiento al instante, bajando la mirada y rogando internamente porque dejen de mirarle antes de que nos descubra.

Juleka devuelve sus ojos a mí y sonríe de medio lado.

—A tu héroe musical lo expulsaron de cuatro colegios antes de que llegáramos al instituto.

—¿Qué? —Exclama Alya mirando de nuevo hacia Luka.

—Cool. —Murmura Alix sonriendo de medio lado.

—Pero siempre está tan tranquilo... —Repito sin darme cuenta, admirando su cabello teñido y la forma libre y natural en la que cae alrededor de sus ojos.

—Sí, la música lo mantiene tranquilo. O al menos lo hacía. —Admite Juleka sonriendo de lado a lado, mirándome como si supiera un secreto. —Antes tenía una banda de punk con dos amigos suyos del instituto. Son los chicos más cool de su grado, pero se sienten superiores al resto. Obviamente Luka era el guitarrista estrella, pero no le encantaba tocar con ellos. —Dice volteando los ojos, como si aquello le pareciera tonto. Juleka suele decir que cada instrumento es importante, y ella ama el bajo porque marca el ritmo de la música, a la par de la batería. —Un día nos pidió permiso para tocar con Kitty Section y, bueno, el resto es historia, ya sabes que se nos unió. Yo tenía mi teoría al respecto, pero no tenía cómo comprobarla, al menos no hasta que tú... bueno. Últimamente la música no era suficiente, mi hermano estaba huraño todo el tiempo, ni siquiera sus amigos parecían sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Murmuro con curiosidad, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no albergar esperanza ni ponerme en evidencia.

Juleka muestra una sonrisa ladina y me mira con cierto aire de complicidad.

¿Yo? Nah, no puede ser.

—No lo sé. —Dice mi amiga llevando una mano a su barbilla y volteando los ojos al techo, como si de verdad tratase de recordar algo. —Creo que lo invitaron a la pista de hielo, o algo.

—Muy bien, chicas. —Dice Alya pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros y los de Alix. Todas nos inclinamos para escuchar a Alya, que me deja con la boca abierta cuando dice lo siguiente y sonríe de medio lado. — Operación Luka.

.

(POV Luka)

La noche avanza y Marinette ahora está con sus amigas, más roja que un jitomate, suelto una risa por lo bajo cuando la escucho gritar un "Qué" agudo y la veo retroceder en su lugar, considero irme a mi camarote, sin embargo, cuando ella mira en mi dirección y sonríe con timidez, yo decido quedarme un poco más.

Tal vez no dentro, no. Esta muy sofocado aquí, hay mucha gente, así que subo a cubierta. De camino allá, Juleka me intercepta y sonríe caminando a mi lado.

—¿Sabes? Marinette me pidió que no invitara a Adrien. —Dice con voz cantarina y expresión alegre.

—¿Y por qué eso es de mi incumbencia? —Espeto fríamente.

—¿Qué pasó, hermanito? ¿Se acabó el estado zen musical? —Bromea mi hermana codeándome y consiguiendo que sonría. —¿Ya se terminó el efecto de Silencer?

—¿Prefieres que sea un maniaco akumatizado? —Suelto divertido al verla instalar el teclado en la cubierta antes de poner su bajo en la base.

—Sí. —Dice ella en el mismo tono. Ups, sé que después de ese tono solo viene una bomba. —Al menos así te animas a hablar de tus sentimientos.

—Marinette les contó. —Digo, comprendiendo la situación.

—No sólo nos contó. —Dice mi hermana sonriendo ampliamente, no la veía sonreír así desde que ella y Rose se volvieron tan cercanas. —Le alucina esa idea.

—No juegues. —Espeto ayudándole a conectar los cables y bocinas. —Ya es suficientemente malo haber sido atrapado por Hawk Moth frente a la chica que me gusta como para que, encima, mi hermana menor venga a fastidiarme la existencia.

Juleka guarda silencio, termino de conectar el sonido del barco cuando por fin me digno a mirarla. Ella sonríe de medio lado, comprensiva, amable, dulce.

Odio cuando me mira así. Significa que está siendo sincera.

—¿Qué hay del niño Agreste? —Suelto tratando de encontrar una barrera en el argumento de Juleka.

—Nunca ha conseguido poner a Marinette a caminar colgando del cielo por un par de palabras. —Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Pienso en lo que pasó en la pista de patinaje y niego con la cabeza.

—Se muere por él. —Digo con amargura. De verdad aprecio mucho que Marinette me considere su amigo, pero no creo que pase de ahí alguna vez.

—No, le gusta mucho él. —Corrige Juleka poniendo una mano en mi hombro para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta adentro. —Muere por ti.

¿Cómo se atreve a soltar una bomba de ese tamaño y luego largarse sin más?

Doy un paso en dirección al barco, considerando seriamente ir tras Juleka y preguntarle al respecto o, mejor aún, ir a buscar a Marinette. Pero luego recuerdo lo que pasó en la pista de hielo y vuelvo sobre mis pasos. Tomo mi guitarra y me dejó caer en mi silla, mirando al cielo.

.

(POV Marinette)

—Chica, mi hermano sí que está mal por ti. —Dice Juleka volviendo al barco. Todas la miramos sin comprender a qué se refiere con aquello, así que mi amiga sonríe. —Incluso él notó que estás colada por Adrien.

—Ya, pero lo de Adrien es una cosa completamente diferente. —Digo sin pensar.

Las cuatro me miran y yo me quedo pasmada, no puedo creer que de verdad esté cometiendo esos deslices así sin más.

—Ahora nos tienes que contar todo. —Exige Rose, ilusionada.

Suspiro. Eso me gano por hablar sin filtro.

—Me gusta muchísimo Adrien, desde hace mucho tiempo... —Digo segura de mis palabras, a partir de ahí, el discurso es confuso ya que mis emociones no tienen pies ni cabeza desde que conocí a Luka en aquel concierto. —Pero tu hermano es tan tranquilo y tan amable todo el tiempo, su talento para la música es único y siempre parece tener la melodía correcta para calmar a la gente y...

—¿No serán las palabras correctas? —Inquiere Alix, confundida.

—No. —Digo con media sonrisa, recordando a la perfección esa primera charla con él. —No es bueno con las palabras, pero sí con la música, y cada vez que me he sentido triste o molesta, él siempre tiene la canción correcta para ayudarme a sentirme mejor.

—Y por eso digo que lo tienes mal. —Corta Juleka sonriendo aún más. —Nunca compone nada para nadie, sólo para el grupo y los conciertos que hemos dado. Pero ¿tocar para una persona, sólo por hacerla sonreír? No, no estamos hablando del mismo Luka Couffaine.

—Ve y habla con él. —Dice Rose con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del corazón. —Dile lo que sientes. Mucha suerte.

Asiento una vez, insegura de mí misma, luego Juleka me toma una mano y sonríe.

—Marinette, le gustas a mi hermano desde que te conoció. Nunca lo había oído hablar de emociones y luego faltaba su plumilla favorita. —De pronto siento el peso de esa plumilla. Me acompaña a todos lados en la bolsa, junto a Tikki. —Ni siquiera a su ex le regaló nunca una plumilla o una canción. Ve.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo?

—¿Porque te guste mi hermano? —Dice Juleka frunciendo el gesto, como si acabara de decir una ridiculez. —Me encanta la idea. Rose y yo los shipeamos cada vez que los vemos juntos.

Ahogo un grito, lo que me faltaba.

.

(POV Luka)

Me he perdido en la música un rato, cuando no encuentro consuelo, la música siempre estuvo ahí para detenerme de hacer una tontería; cuando Jule era pequeña, solía tocar la guitarra durante horas hasta que ella se durmiera y no sintiera la ausencia de papá, podía usar la música para proteger a mi hermana pequeña, así que tocar la guitarra bajo las estrellas que se reflejan en el Sena no solo hace que mi espíritu encuentre su lugar, sino que me aísla de mi dolor; y estoy tan periodo en eso que no me doy cuenta de que Marinette ha salido del barco hasta que suspira.

Normalmente soy yo quien puede interpretar a Marinette a través de la música, soy capaz de trenzar melodías para traducir su alma y saber lo que le pasa, porque la música es el lenguaje universal en este mundo y de las pocas cosas que siento real en mi vida, como un tesoro que me conecta con mi mundo, pero justo ahora soy una partitura en blanco. No hay notas. No salen.

Marinette se para tras el teclado y sonríe antes de murmurar:

—Tienes cara de… —Sus manos se deslizan por las teclas, componiendo una melodía melancólica y triste. Sonrió sorprendido. No sabía que Marinette tocase el piano. Aunque a estas alturas de la vida no debería sorprenderme que ella sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Asiento. Sonrió y me acerco a ella.

—¿Es por el akuma?

Asiento de nuevo y ella sonríe otra vez.

Repite la melodía que había iniciado a tocar y luego trenza una nota nueva, la canción se adapta medio tono arriba y se vuelve más alegre. Sonrío suspirando y agradeciendo internamente por Marinette y por la música.

—Eres buena, Marinette. ¿Por qué no sabía yo que tocabas el piano?

—No me gusta mucho hablar de mí misma. —Admite sonriendo de medio lado, veo un leve rubor en las mejillas y desvío la mirada, temiendo adueñarme de un momento sagrado para ella, porque, a pesar de que sus mejillas se inundan de color, ella no deja de tocar. —No creo ser tan interesante.

Eso sí que no, no lo permito.

—Marinette, de verdad eres una mujer extraordinaria. —Digo sin darme cuenta de ese hecho.

Ella deja de tocar y yo la miro de nuevo, temiendo haber cometido un error al decir aquello, no quiero que Marinette se sienta incómoda conmigo.

Marinette me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sonrió acercándome a ella y poniendo mis dedos en las teclas.

—Quiero creer que lo que sientes es parecido a esto. —Murmuro antes de tocar una melodía suave, armoniosa, aterciopelada. Por favor, no me rechaces, porque en realidad esta vez no te estoy interpretando, te estoy mostrando lo que yo siento justo ahora.

Pero contrario a lo que creo, Marinette sonríe y asiente una vez, igual que yo he hecho momentos atrás.

—Me da mucho gusto que estes bien. —Dice poniendo una mano sobre las mías y ladeando el rostro. —Me asusté mucho cuando te akumatizaron, no quería que nadie te hiciera daño ni que te pasara algo.

—Podría haber sido yo dañando a otros. —Sugiero con una sonrisa ladina.

—Tal vez, pero a mí me preocupaba que tu estuvieses a salvo. —Me sonríe de medio lado y luego parece darse cuenta de lo qué pasó, retira la mano y baja la mirada, sonrojada hasta las orejas con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Soy fuerte, Coccinelle. Nadie podría haberme hecho daño cuando mi motor era defenderte.

—¿Coccinelle? —Repite la chica, creí que su rostro no podría ponerse más rojo, pero lo consigue.

—Tienes el rostro rojo como una mariquita. —Digo antes de reír un poco. Ella ahoga un gemido y se cubre el rostro con las dos manos. Sonrío apartando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y suspiró. —Te ves adorable.

Marinette me mira de reojo y sonríe a través de sus manos. Es sencillo leerla. Así que me doy cuenta de que ella no se atreverá a decir lo que vino a decir. Qué tímida eres, _Ma muse_.

Juleka sale del barco y sonríe haciendo señas a sus amigos. De pronto la cubierta está llena de los chicos del instituto, parece que quieren escuchar a Kitty Section, así que iniciamos con nuestro primer sencillo. Marinette se sienta justo frente a mí, dedicándome miradas amables y suspiros de vez en cuando.

No tengo ni idea de que hora es cuando los chicos se han puesto a cantar con nosotros, haciendo covers de las canciones que suenan en el momento. Los padres de todos se han retirado y sólo quedamos los jóvenes en cubierta; se ha vuelto una fiesta muy divertida desde que iniciaron con lo del karaoke y hemos escuchado de todo, desde voces melodiosas hasta lo más estridente de Iván.

Al final, han comenzado a corear los nombres de quienes quieren que canten, Alya y Nino han sido protagonistas varias veces y sonrío cuando Alix me dedica una mirada larga.

—¡Que cante la diseñadora del vestuario! —Exclama Alix divertida.

Marinette se sonroja hasta las orejas y me dedica una mirada en busca de auxilio. Yo niego con la cabeza, la verdad es que quiero escucharla cantar, así que me cruzo de brazos esperando su petición. Sus amigas comienzan a animarla para que se ponga de pie, Marinette las mira de reojo, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, preguntándose si realmente debería subir a cantar.

Me mira y sonrío, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Marinette se sonroja aún más, Alya y Juleka la empujan por la cintura para obligarla a ponerse de pie, yo la miro con curiosidad. Su boca se abre y ella emite un maullido que aspira convertirse en palabras, sonrío asintiendo una vez y me dirijo al teclado.

—Si trato de adivinar, me imagino que eso fue el nombre de una canción. —Marinette me tuerce el gesto y hace un puchero. —¿Je vole?

Marinette abre los ojos un poco más de la cuenta y asiente. ¿Creía que no había comprendido su petición? Pero su voz para mí es clara. _Clara como una nota musical._

—A tus órdenes. —Digo posicionando mis dedos en posición.

_Mes chers parents je pars_

Mis manos comienzan a pasear por las teclas del piano a la par que Marinette cierra los ojos, juntando las manos para mantener la calma.

_je vous aime mais je pars_  
_Vouz n'aurez plus d'enfant_  
_ce soir..._

Paseo la mirada por los rostros de nuestros amigos, sonrisas se extienden por toda la cubierta, cuerpos que se bambolean de un lado al otro a la par de nuestra música. Marinette tiene una voz tan diáfana como angelical. Si no se dedica a la moda, definitivamente quiero hacer un par de canciones con ella. No me costará trabajo convencer a Juleka y a Rose, tengo suficientes canciones escritas para el tono en que Marinette está cantando justo ahora, podríamos incluso incluirla en el disco que grabaremos con Ross, será cuestión de que ella quiera cantar.

Miradas soñadoras se extienden por toda la popa, Marinette sostiene sus manos en torno al micrófono y su rostro se torna suave, un gesto amable que consigue contagiar esa paz a todos los que estamos por aquí.

Ella termina de cantar y todos aplauden, quebrantando la magia del momento y consiguiendo que la chica agradezca con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada de inseguridad.

—Qué adorable te ves. —Digo en un murmullo al pasar por su lado, tomando mi guitarra y dirigiéndome a la proa.

No me molesta estar en compañía de los amigos de mi hermana, pero hay demasiados ojos atentos acá, y no estoy de concierto como para tolerar las miradas curiosas de los fans, mucho menos de las amigas de Jule, que siguen dándome miradas "discretas" mientras codean a Marinette.

Suspiró instalándome en mi silla y sonrió mirando el río y las estrellas. El paisaje es poesía pura, perfecta para componer.

—Hola, Luka. —Dice Marinette sonriente.

Le dedico una mirada con curiosidad, la música llega hasta nosotros amortiguada pero aún así escucho a Juleka y a Rose cantando a dueto una versión adaptada de "Esta noche es para amar". Buen intento, crías, pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que necesitemos Marinette y yo justo ahora.

—Buenas noches. —Digo sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Escucha… —Murmura retorciendo sus manos, esta nerviosa. —Yo…

Me pongo de pie y me siento con la espalda recostada contra el borde del barco. Marinette se sienta a mi lado y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

—Parece… —digo inseguro de mí mismo. —Parece que esta vez es algo así. —Comienzo a tocar acordes melancólicos, una pieza a contratiempo que parece confusa al principio, pero juro que tiene estructura. Marinette frunce el entrecejo, comprendiendo la naturaleza de esa melodía mientras le va agarrando el ritmo, comenzando a golpetear el piso con el pie.

Comienza a golpetear cada vez con más ritmo, la melodía se va volviendo más y más clara, hasta que ella es capaz de comprender la canción y me mira sonriendo.

—Tiene razón. —Dice la chica poniéndose de pie frente a mí. —Tu melodía tiene toda la razón, Luka, ahora todo es muy claro.

—Me da gusto ser de ayuda. —Digo, completamente seguro de que Marinette correrá a contactar a Adrien.

Pero sonrío porque verla así de feliz hace que mi corazón se salte un latido. Me encanta ver esa sonrisa cálida, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de ternura.

Esta joven no deja de sorprenderme.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas y suspira.

—Tú dijiste que soy una canción. —Dice Marinette ilusionada. Siento mis mejillas calientes, seguro estoy sonrojado también, trago saliva con dificultad y asiento, incapaz de articular palabras.

Soy malo, muy malo para las palabras, pero la música es sencilla. Claro que ahora no tengo mis manos libres para salir de esta, poder estructurar mi confesión tomó un par de meses, desde que Jule se enteró de que me estaba enamorando de su amiga.

—Lo hice. —Digo inseguro.

Así que sí quiere hablarlo.

—Luka Couffaine, tú me viste a pesar de todo. —Dice ampliando su sonrisa. —Tú fuiste capaz de ver a través de la torpeza y conseguiste hacerme sonreír cuando sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba. Luka… —ella baja la mirada y sonríe aún más —, tu eres esa chispa de inspiración que surge cuando mi noche está oscura e iluminas el camino, trayéndome buena suerte.

Abro los ojos más de la cuenta. Mi boca también se ha entreabierto, no me esperaba una confesión de su parte, al menos no para mí. Trato de recomponerme y me pongo de pie, aún sosteniendo las manos de Marinette, y dejando que la guitarra sea lo único que se interponga entre nosotros.

Suspiró y sonrío de medio lado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con un rechazo. —Digo considerando la posibilidad de que Marinette esté haciendo esto para que no me sienta mal después de haberme confesado, pero ella suelta una risita por lo bajo. —De verdad, Marinette. Tu amistad es de lo más valioso que…

Marinette se pone en las puntas de los pies y me besa sin soltar nuestras manos. Cierro los ojos bajando el rostro y facilitándome el acceso a la boca de _ma muse_, atrapando su boca con la mía, cubriendo sus labios con los míos, trenzando un poema con su boca, siguiendo el ritmo de su beso.

Ella se mueve sin experiencia, sin saber que hacer o cómo seguir. Interrumpe el beso mirándome anhelante, como si necesitara permiso para seguir.

Oh, Marinette. ¿No entiendes que tienes permiso de lo que quieras? Soy todo tuyo.

Me quito la guitarra y la dejo a un lado. La chica tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos, así que me acerco hacia ella, cortando toda distancia, quedando a menos de medio paso de ella. Le pongo una mano en la cadera y con la otra le tomo el rostro, obligándola a mirarme. Alguien está cantando "La correcta" al otro lado del barco, sonrío pensando que esta vez dieron en el clavo con la canción.

Gracias Juleka.

—Me gustas mucho, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Digo justo antes de besarla de nuevo.

Escucho un ruido al que estoy demasiado acostumbrado. Rose había hecho por gritar y Juleka la calló a tiempo para que si grito no llegue hasta nosotros, pero yo estoy advertido, nos están mirando.

Cuando Marinette pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello me percató de que ella ni siquiera lo ha notado.

Rompo el beso y pego mi frente a la de ella, tomando su cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo.

—También tu me gustas, Luka. —Doce en voz baja, muy baja. Apenas la escuché sobre el coro de la canción. No me mira a los ojos cuando lo dice, tiene una sonrisa angelical en el rostro, llena de ensoñación. Ha dicho mi nombre sin titubear, cuestión que me hace muy feliz. Ella es real, es sincera, clara con sus emociones. Y me ha elegido a mi. No me importa si Adrien aún remueve alguna fibra sensible en su corazón, ella me está eligiendo a mi y es todo lo que necesito saber.

Bueno… Tal vez haya algo más que necesito saber.

—Si ese es el caso, me encantaría que aceptaras salir conmigo.

—¿Salir? —Repite confundida, es tan adorable y tan ingenua, rio un poco por lo bajo y asiento.

—En plan "novios", si tú quieres. —Ella se queda atónita un momento. Luka ¿tenías que arruinar esto? Pero me obligo a seguir, ya inicie con esto, así que voy a terminar con los secretos. —Quiero conocer cada detalle de ti, por tonto o minúsculo que te parezca, quiero conocer cada secreto, cada sueño, cada nota y convertirme en el soundtrack de tu vida, llenar tus momentos de música y que te conviertas en la única canción que suene de fondo en mi mente al momento de irme a dormir y despertar al día siguiente.

.

(POV Marinette)

Luka habla con tanta intensidad que se me corta el aire, cada palabra dicha en su boca suena como poesía, nunca nadie dijo una palabra con tanto sentimiento como hace Luka ahora y eso me toma por sorpresa. ¿De verdad es tan intenso lo que sientes por mí? Mi dulce Luka…

Sonrío tomando su rostro entre mis manos y le beso de nuevo. Sonriendo mientras mi boca se va acostumbrando poco a poco a la suya. Y por primera vez en mi vida me siento como si hubiese encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

Al fondo suena la música de una canción que Juleka pensó sería de ayuda, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que el hecho de que Luka me sostiene con fuerzas contra sí mismo, como si temiera que caiga en cualquier momento, aunque para ser sincera, agradezco mucho el hecho de que sus manos me dan soporte en la cadera, mis rodillas son como gelatina en este momento.

—¿Significa eso que sí?

—Sí, Luka, quiero que seas el soundtrack de mi vida y qué sigas siendo mi inspiración.

—¿Confías en mí? —Me dice con intensidad, mirándome a los ojos. Yo asiento lentamente y él me apresa la espalda con una mano, cuando acuerdo, me tiene colgando de espaldas y me besa de nuevo, como si fuese una película. Me aferro a su cuello y a su espalda, y escucho el grito de Rose, agudo y entusiasta como ella. Si no fuera porque Luka me sostiene justo ahora, me habría caído sin ninguna duda. Pero él me sostiene, separa nuestros rostros y sonríe mirándome a los ojos, y yo no puedo sentirme más feliz. —Je t'aime, Mon coccinelle…


End file.
